Troodon
| image = Troodon.jpg|thumb | image_caption = An artist's illustration of Troodon formosus | image_width = 240px | regnum = Animalia | phylum = Chordata | classis = Sauropsida | clade1 = Dinosauria | superordo = Theropoda | genus = †''Troodon'' | genus_authority = Leidy, 1856 | species = T. formosus | binomial = Troodon formosus | binomial_authority = Leidy, 1856 }}Troodon (wounding-tooth) (formally Troödon, sometimes Stenonychosaurus) was a large-brained nocturnal Troodontid theropod, which lived in the latter part of the Cretaceous period. It had the typical lightweight theropod build, and may have had camouflage markings on its hide, to help it catch the nocturnal mammals which formed such a large part of its diet. New studies also seem to suggest that it was also feathered. Troodon had abnormally large eyes, and these helped Troodon to see after the setting of the sun, territory which was traditionally undisturbed by those of the great order Reptilia, due to the restrictions of being ectothermic (unable to maintain a constant internal temperature). Troodon, however, is generally accepted as having been endothermic, otherwise known as warm - blooded outside the scientific community, although disputes still occur. It lived in what is now North America during the late Cretaceous Period (100-65 mya) and grew to be about 8 feet (2.4 meters) long and about 110 lbs. (50 kg.) in weight. Discovery Scientists at a British university later conducted a thought experiment related to the evolution of Troodon, had it not been so brutally wiped out by the cataclysmic meteorite impact of 65 million years ago. The scientists discovered that, as Troodon's eyes grew, his head would have to frequently bend upwards to gain a better view. The only way to solve th at problem was to change the angle at which the spine was to the ground, in other words, to become erect. With Troodon standing upright, there would be no need for a tail to act as a counterbalance, henceforth reducing the requirement for a tail. Troodon had become humanoid. Although this is just a thought experiment, it really does give a fascinating glimpse of what evolutionary paths certain lineages of dinosaur may have taken to, had they not been eradicated. This little carnivore was a relative of Saurornithoides, another type of Troodontid. In the Media Troodon has become a popular dinosaur in prehistoric culture. It's featured in many documentaries, such as Planet Dinosaur, March of the Dinosaurs, Dinosaur Revolution, and Dinosaur Planet. It's also been in books such as Dinotopia and even in Jurassic Park: The Game. Some Troodon appeared in Prehistoric Park, Walking With Dinosaurs: The 3D Film, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, and You Are Umasou. Troodon also appeared in Fantasia attacking an Archaeopteryx. While many viewers assume it was an'' Ornitholestes, the scripts confirm it's a ''Troodon. Also in the film, Troodon is depicted as having a domed head and horns, since at that time it was assumed to be a pachycephalosaur. Kate Elliot's Spiritwalker book trilogy features 'trolls' that she acknowledges being descended from Troodon. Category:Cretaceous dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Troodontids Category:Small Carnivores Category:Dinosaurs of Europe Category:Theropods Category:Apex predators Category:Cretaceous animals Category:Cretaceous Period Category:Prehistoric animals of North America Category:Prehistoric reptiles of North America Category:Feathered dinosaurs Category:Coelurosaurs Category:Dinosaurs from Hell Creek Category:Cretaceous extinctions